The Four Liberators
by TheRainbowDuckWriter
Summary: Abandoned by all but a few , four heroes set out on a journey to help and protect demigods. With their three patrons, they are the four liberator , a team for rescuing demigods.


**The Four Liberators**

 **Percy's POV**

At the end of the second Giant War, life changed dramatically for Percy Jackson. Annabeth broke up with him as she had developed a crush on the new son of Zeus, Cassius Birsha that had arrived to camp. Percy was heartbroken. At the thought of Cassius he scowled. The young son of Zeus quickly gained everyone's favour by being brought to Camp Olympus by Zeus along with a son of Hermes and a daughter of Demeter. He made Damian out to be the next big thing and Percy felt like he was slowly being replaced. Camp Olympus is the new Roman and Greek camp. Chiron and Lupa treated him with respect but you could see the disappointment in their eyes. Through being the most pompous , arrogant and stuck-up camper ever he had made Percy feel alone, if not for his friends Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner and Travis and Connor Stoll. They were his only friends at Camp Olympus that stuck by them. Every camper was like sheep, following the person that they thought was the most important. Bar Annabeth the other members of the Prophecy of Seven were all on Mount Olympus. At that point he considered leaving Camp Olympus but he stayed for his friends. The last straw came when Ares and Zeus sent Chris and Clarisse on a quest to find Zeus' favourite goblet or some random piece of crap like that and Zeus and Ares knowingly made them fight a giant and sent no help at all. They died with each other. Percy was infuriated at the thought of his two of his best friends being sent to their deaths on an impossible quest. He had spent the last week planning his escape. He packed a bag and went up the hill that Camp Olympus was situated on. At the top of the hill, he turned around and took a last look at the camp that provided a temporary home for him. He turned his back and was about to descend the hill when a voice stopped him.

"Percy?"

 **Katie's POV**

Katie Gardner had never been in the spotlight. Sure, she was praised at the end of the second Titan War for helping protect Mount Olympus but, as most children of Demeter/Ceres do , they are never considered for quests or considered a major advantage in a battle, even though their powers could decide if a battle was won or lost. She was happy in Camp Olympus though, being the counsellor of the Demeter/Ceres cabin. She did everything a cabin counsellor should do but her cabin quickly turned against her when Mara Narcissa showed up. Myra Narcissa Katie spat internally. The whole cabin immediately flocked to the new daughter of Demeter because she was brought to camp by Zeus and she was dating Cassius Birsha. This lead to Zeus walking up to Chiron and demanding that Myra be made cabin counsellor just because she was dating his son. The fact that Zeus was completely biased towards Mara made him ignore the rules of a new cabin counsellor is chosen when they are the eldest (Mara is 15, Katie is 18), or they have completed more quests and can challenge the current counsellor. Katie had been on more quests and was still not allowed a fair judgement. The only reason she stayed in Camp Olympus was her friends but her best friend was sent on a quest to retrieve Ares' favourite cup or some other piece of garbage like that. The friend, a 16 year old daughter of Demeter, Miranda Gardiner was sent on a near impossible quest with Connor Stoll was killed by a Lydian Drakon and Ares could have sent any of his children to help but that was against the quest rules or some rubbish like that. Connor Stoll survived thanks to Miranda's sacrifice but when it came to Miranda's shroud burning, Ares mocked her spouting some insults about how she wasn't a strong enough warrior. This sent her into a rage. She packed a bag of supplies and started up the hill when she saw a familiar face about to descend the hill.

"Percy?"

 **Connor's POV**

Connor grabbed his bag as his brother did the same. Tonight was the night they left Camp Olympus. Connor and Travis walked out of the Hermes/Mercury cabin where they had been co-counsellors until the week before when they were removed from the council by Zeus and replaced by Cessiar Portia purely because it was his son's best friend. Connor was upset but it was nothing compared to losing both his friends Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue and the person he had a crush on, Miranda Gardiner. **(A/N Just for the story)** Time and time again he played the final moments of the quest in his head, blaming himself for Miranda's death. Eventually Travis managed to snap him out of it but the fact that Cessiar turned the cabin into a hellhole and did none of his duties was enough to make the twins snap. Cessiar was a horrible counsellor. He played pranks during Remembrance Week, a week for remembering those who had fallen in battle. The whole Hermes/Mercury cabin, under Connor and Travis made a strict no-pranking rule. Of course, Cessiar was Cassius' friend so he got away unscathed. The twins agreed that they had no wish to stay and both packed a bag of supplies. As they ascended the Camp Olympus hill, they heard a familiar voice and saw 2 familiar faces.

"Percy?"

AN/ For anyone who cares Cassius Birsha means Vain Evil, Mara Kritanta means Bitter Death and Cessiar Portia means Sorrow Pig. I had fin with those


End file.
